


Love's Measure

by LoveXXII



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Marriage, Family Fluff, Inspired by the movie The Accidental Husband, Matchmaking little sister, Only inspired, Romance, The storyline differs, Two Shot, Wickham the good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveXXII/pseuds/LoveXXII
Summary: How far would a sister go for her brother? That is the question Georgiana Darcy faces when confronted with a problem—also known as Caroline Bingley.I posted this story on FFn in 2018.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This two-shot is inspired by the movie The Accidental Husband.
> 
> I decided not to backdate this story, though it was originally posted on FFn in 2018. Thanks for reading!

Elizabeth Bennet stared at the man standing by her classroom’s windows. She’d been waiting for nearly ten minutes for William Darcy to end his call, and he was just about on the last speck of her last nerve. He had already begun using them one morning when he had dropped off his sister. He didn’t know she had overheard him talking to Georgiana, but he had asked the teen if she—Elizabeth—was really a teacher there, because she seemed too young to be able to manage a whole class. It was his condescending tone that had really done it. Her blood boiled at the memory and her fists clenched.

 _Who does he think he is to question my competence?_ she thought, seething.

Just as she stood with her hands pressed on the desk, the call concluded and he returned to sitting across from her. “My apologies, Miss Bennet. There was an emergency that I needed to handle. Or so I was told.”

The deep timbre of his voice affected her heart, only serving to stoke her anger. “So it wasn’t an emergency,” she stated with a deceptively calm voice, wondering why the call had taken so long then.

“What classifies as an emergency occasionally differs from person to person,” he responded.

 _Ahh, the drama queen girlfriend,_ Elizabeth thought. She had heard enough from Georgina Darcy to deduce that much. Folding her hands on the desk, she tried again. “Mr. Darcy, I—”

“William, please,” he interrupted.

She gritted her teeth. “ _Mr._ Darcy,” she began again. “I asked you to come so that we can talk about Georgiana. I realize that the last two years have been very difficult since the death of your father, but I am concerned about her. She has withdrawn socially, and though it had improved, I’ve noticed a regression in her well-being.”

She hesitated as she looked down at the closed folder in front of her. Opening it, she took the front page and smoothed it out before placing the drawing in front of William Darcy. As he observed it with a frown, she thought about the responsibility that was on his shoulders. She knew he was the CEO of a global company since the death of his father, but most importantly, he was sixteen-year-old Georgiana’s guardian. The tragedy was difficult at any age. How much more for a teenage girl and her brother who had to step in?

“She’s very talented,” he finally said.

Elizabeth sighed. “Yes, she is. However, I am concerned about what the image represents.” The drawing was hauntingly beautiful of a girl standing in a strong wind, arms wrapped around herself as she stared at the ground. “I believe she’s feeling isolated. Has anything happened that could be the cause?”

“May I ask, Miss Bennet, why you, her English teacher, is handling this and not the councilor?”

Her temper flared like a lava surge, but she managed to prevent an outburst. “I am not _handling_ anything, Mr. Darcy. I am speaking to you as someone who has spent time with her. More often than not, she prefers to do her homework in here while I’m still working.”

He frowned. “After school? What about practice?”

It took a lot not to outwardly react at the confirmation. “Mr. Darcy, your sister hasn’t been a cheerleader since the beginning of the school year. Haven’t you been to rallies or games to see her?”

He appeared tired all of a sudden, wiping his hand over his face. “I’ve been frequently away on business trips. Usually, I work at home as often as I can manage, and we keep it low-key when we do spent time together. Her driver hasn’t brought anything to my attention about her time at school.”

“Like I said, she’s been keeping herself busy in here, and I assume he would believe any changes have been discussed with you. I doubt he is a part of family meetings.” She almost cringed, because her last comment came out far more sarcastic than she had intended. It did not help that he had rescheduled this appointment twice, and his absence was glaringly obvious to her.

Breathing deeply in an effort to remain calm, she had to remind herself that he was dealing with a lot. However, she was concerned about his priorities.

“Mr. Darcy, to get back to the question I asked, do you know of any recent changes?” For some reason, Elizabeth struggled not to blush as she flipped over a sketch of William Darcy to another one. Taking the page from the folder, she turned the drawing and pushed it toward him. This one was of the man in front of her holding a young girl, though her back was to the artist’s view. Georgiana had clearly seen her brother as her shelter.

He stared at the sketch until Elizabeth prompted him, “Mr. Darcy?”

There was sadness in his eyes when he looked up at her. “Where did you get them?”

She cleared her throat and her hand ached to touch the back of her neck, but she managed to resist. “The trash can. As you can see, they are quite rumpled.”

He nodded and returned to staring at the drawing. “Recently, I told Georgiana that my girlfriend and I have been talking about marriage. I haven’t proposed yet, but it will happen at some point in the future. I wanted to know how she felt about it.” His voice was soft as he added, “I guess I have my answer. I only wish she knew there was no reason to feel … abandoned.”

Comprehension dawned and Elizabeth shifted in her chair. “Do they get along?” she hesitantly asked, feeling as if she was overstepping. Though, perhaps that boundary line was already in the rearview mirror.

He sighed. “They are amiable towards each other, but Georgiana doesn’t agree with some of Caroline’s ideas.”

“Like?”

“Caroline was in a boarding school that she believes will be good for Georgiana. She has nothing but good things to say about her time there.” He sounded as though he was trying to convince himself that perhaps that was the best course of action.

“Mr. Darcy, I don’t want to interfere—” Breaking off at the sight of his raised eyebrow, Lizzy did her best to suppress a blush from heating her face. “As I was saying, I can’t tell you what to do, but I strongly suggest that you spend time with your sister. Talk to her. Hear what she has to say.”

There was a meaningful moment as neither of them looked away. “Thank you, Miss Bennet,” he finally said.

~P&P~

In the weeks that followed, some hills were conquered while others rapidly became mountains. The collision point of the two stood in front of Georgiana Darcy as she descended the stairs in her home.

William was helping Caroline Bingley put on her coat, but unfortunately, that wasn’t a metaphor for she was permanently on her way out. If only. No, instead the opposite was true, since he was accompanying her to a restaurant located on a vineyard. Georgiana suspected that the redhead, whose ambitions were as fiery as her hair, was looking for wedding venues, though he hadn’t proposed yet.

Yet—that was the problem. It was looming on the horizon like a storm, and Georgiana wished she could find a way to prevent it. But what could she do? The woman’s acting skills were on par with those who won Academy Awards, and she never let the façade slip around William.

Georgiana, however, saw straight through the woman’s lipstick commercial smile, especially when she had spoken of the boarding school she’d attended. When Caroline had given the young girl a sweater with the school’s emblem, she’d even shed a tear. Undoubtedly, it had been a tear of happiness at the thought of not having Georgiana around, not one of nostalgia.

Georgiana felt a little nauseous at the memory of insisting on a girl’s night when the woman had invited herself to stay over that night. It had been about as pleasant as a root canal, but she would do anything to keep her brother out of the woman’s clutches.

The memory gave her an idea, though. Smiling, the youngest Darcy walked over to her brother and the woman she would gladly remove in a wheelbarrow, legs flailing for all she cared.

“Is it all right if I come with you? I think some fresh air is just what I need after studying so late last night.” Turning towards the woman who should remain _Miss_ _Bingley_ , Georgiana managed to keep the smile in place by the thought of thwarting the woman. “The three of us don’t spend nearly enough time together.”

“You want to come with us?” William seemed pleasantly surprised. “I agree. I think it will be good for you … for all of us, really.”

“But, William,” the other woman began with an annoying whine. For some strange reason, she thought it was cute. It wasn’t. “You promised that we would spend time together.”

“And so we shall. All of us.” He smiled happily at his sister, affection for her clearly visible. “The day will be better with Georgie there.”

Georgiana struggled not to laugh. Her brother didn’t always realize that what he said could be construed as an insult.

Caroline’s tight smile, however, said she had heard the barb. She looked like a wax figurine as she worked to keep her feelings hidden. “Of course. A lovely family outing. Sounds perfect.”

“Well, family and third wheels,” Georgiana muttered as she walked past them, but judging from the other woman’s grin and glare, she had heard her.

“Glad to hear your sense of humor has returned, Georgiana,” Will said, giving her a warning look.

“But who doesn’t like a third wheel? With two, you’re on a bicycle with the wind in your face. With three, you wheel loads around.” She kept her expression as innocent as possible, even as she implied a certain redhead was a burden—a chain and not freedom.

“The third would be family, supporting each other,” Caroline responded with a self-satisfied smirk, turning around on her five inch heels and walking out the large front door.

Stopping next to William, Georgiana watched the other woman walk to the car. “Is she really going to walk around on those things on uneven ground? Oh, there’s no way I’m missing this.”

“Georgie,” he said, sounding both reprimanding and amused.

Smiling up at him, Georgiana said, “Now … are you going to remind her that I get carsick if I sit in the back or are you?”

He sighed and closed the door behind them. “I’ll tell her.”

As if heading into battle, Georgiana walked over to the car and felt protectiveness over their little family surge. If that woman thought a proposal was coming on this sunny day, then she should think again. The young Darcy had lost so much already and she was not about to give up what she had left.

Her mind wandered to Miss Bennet at the thought. If only her brother could be in a relationship with someone like her, or even the woman herself; she had a heart of gold. Will had told his sister about the meeting, and he had truly made an effort to reassure her since that day. He had even canceled dinners with Caroline to spend movie nights with his little sister. Not only did the change have a positive affect Georgiana, she could also see the good it did in her brother. At a pivotal moment, Elizabeth Bennet had intervened, thus beginning the return of joy to the halls of Pemberley—the ancestral home of the Darcys.

~P&P~

It was a conversation that Georgiana was never supposed to overhear. On Christmas day, she entered the pantry in search of her favorite chocolate bar—the same kind that her mother had loved. The house was bustling with activity, which only made an already difficult day without her parents worse. It was so different from their traditions.

As she sunk to the floor and ate the chocolate covered, strawberry flavored bar, she wondered how Will was feeling, especially with the party planned for that evening. He had wanted a quiet night, but Caroline had persuaded him that they should host the party everyone would talk about as they entered the new year. Most of the people were either strangers or only acquaintances, but he had to concede that it was a good time to network.

Finishing with her bit of comfort, Georgiana stood and was about to leave when she heard voices. Specifically, it was Caroline’s slightly nasal tone that reached her.

“So the caterers will set up in here. Everything simply must be perfect, Jean-Paul. I want to make a statement. I plan to be Mrs. Darcy this time next year, and this is to be my arrival as hostess of Pemberley.” She was speaking to her party planner. After he reassured her and departed from the kitchen, another voice entered the conversation.

“Have you given my suggestion any more thought?” Louisa Hurst, Caroline’s sister, asked.

“I have. And I agree, it would be perfect.” She sounded as pleased as a cat discovering a canary bathing in cream. “Why search for the most sought after location when I can create the most desired venue?”

“I’m glad you agree, Caroline. This would be no small thing. The older families still snub new money, and you need to show them that you are one of them now. Or at least, you will be. Have you made any progress regarding the proposal?”

Disdain dripped off her words as she spoke. “No, _dear_ Georgiana has been keeping him busy.”

“But,” she continued, deviousness flooding her tone. “All is not lost; she has unintentionally given me an idea. Neither of them was interested in my school, but I have found the perfect place for the gifted child.” Her laugh rang cold through the air. “It is a school for the musically and artistically gifted, and it just so happens to be on the opposite coast. Will is _so_ concerned about her never inviting friends over, or going anywhere with them, so I’m going to share my fond memories of the sisterhood that forms in dormitories. It would be so much better for her among likeminded people.”

“My, my … you are clever,” Louisa replied, sounding impressed.

“And that’s not all, sister. I’ve been busy.” There was a sharp edge to the sound of high heels on the floor. “I have found the perfect spot for the reception—the pavilion will overlook the lake. Of course, his mother’s rose garden will have to be removed, but we are moving into the future, not holding on to the past. It will take time to convince him … or I can just claim that the landscape people misunderstood my instructions.”

Georgiana felt a sharp pain in her chest, and she wished Will could have overheard the conversation. She didn’t even want to speak to him about it, afraid that Caroline would turn it around and strengthen her own case.

As the voices faded again, Georgiana wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks and left through the back door. Walking over to the guesthouse, she hoped George Wickham—Wick for short—would be there. A few years younger than William, he had grown up with the Darcy siblings. With his brilliant mind, the Darcys had taken it upon themselves to pay for his schooling, including for the university that he was attending.

She knew he would help. Not only because he cared, but also because he stood to lose his free ride. Caroline had suggested on more than one occasion that it would be good for Wick to pay the fees himself. Moreover, she also thought that it would be character building if he repaid what they had already given him. Thus far William had not been interested, but if they got married, that might change. At least, that was what Wick feared.

Georgiana knocked on the door before opening it slightly. “Wick? Are you here?”

“Back here, Georgie,” he called.

She followed his voice to the second bedroom that he used for his study when he was home. When she stopped in the doorway, he looked up and his carefree expression changed when he saw her.

“What happened?” he immediately asked.

Without the need to hide her presence, she broke down and only told him what happened afterwards.

“That slithering snake,” he responded, seething.

“He can’t marry her, Wick. He can’t.”

As he held her, George Wickham made a promised he would keep. “He won’t. I’ll find a way. I’m not sure what yet, but he won’t marry her.”

~P&P~

It was New Year’s Eve when Wick knocked on Georgiana’s bedroom door, casually leaning against the frame. “So … how desperate are you to get rid of her?”

Georgiana, who was sitting in her cozy reading area, set aside her sketchpad and replied, “Very.”

Nodding, he entered and closed the door behind him. “I have an idea, but technically, it would mean breaking the law.”

Her eyes widened. “I didn’t mean it _that_ way!”

Surprised, he stared at her for a moment before he began to laugh. “Me, neither. I’m talking about letting my fingers run over a keyboard and changing a few things. We just need the perfect candidate.”

Furrowing her brow, she thought about what he was saying. “You’re talking about … wall scaling of a digital nature.”

“Exactly.” Sitting down across from her, his index finger rubbed his lower lip as he hesitated. “It would be difficult for Will to marry Caroline … if he was already married to someone else.”

Silence followed as he waited for her to process the crazy idea.

Stunned, she stared at him with her mouth agape. “Can’t you just … I don’t know … find a picture that proves she’s Cruella in disguise? We can show it to Will.”

“I don’t think he cares about the fact that she has cellulite. One bad beach picture was about all I could find.”

“This is crazy, Wick. Why would he even stay married?”

He leaned forward and pressed his hands together. “That’s the tricky part. And there’s also another problem. I think the woman will have claim on half of everything, if he can’t prove fraud, so we need to be able to trust her.”

Georgiana looked thoughtfully to the side. “We need time. We need someone who would contest the divorce for the right reason. Annulment, whatever. If she thought it was better for them to remain married, she would fight.”

Intrigued, he pondered the possibility. “Who would do that? Why would she do that?”

Georgiana turned back and met his gaze. “My English teacher. She would fight if she knew how this affects me as well. And you could almost say that I would be doing her a favor—my brother is a catch.”

“Is she even single?”

She shook her head. “No, but from what I heard, the guy, Collins, is more around because her mother is pushing for her to get married. She calls him Maple—as in maple syrup. Apparently, he cannot say enough good things about his employer. Before Christmas break, I overheard her telling her sister that Maple Collins had to go. She was dreading a proposal.”

“Would she be okay with it?” Wick sounded very unsure.

Pausing, she bit her lip. “I’m not sure. Let’s wait for a bit, try to find another option.”

“The marriage proposal is coming, Georgie.”

The truth of that statement caused anxiety to wrap around her lungs and squeeze. “How would this even work? How would he find out?”

“I … haven’t gotten that far yet.” A thoughtful look appeared on his face. “Maybe an anonymous email suggesting he checks his marital status before he continues to pursue Caroline? It can sound like someone who wants her. Make it about her.”

She shifted uncomfortably as she looked at him. “It’s a little creepy how quickly that came to you.”

He shrugged in response. “So what do you say?”

As if to force the decision, Caroline’s laughter reached them through the door. “There you are, William. You can talk to Georgiana at a later time. Our guests are waiting downstairs. Mingle a bit more, and then you can come see her.” Yes, Caroline Bingley was hosting a second party in a week. She wanted everyone in their social circle to get the impression that the matter had been established—she was marrying William Darcy.

As Will turned away from the closed door and their voices grew softer, Georgiana turned to Wick. “Do it. I can’t think of anything else to delay him. This might just frustrate her enough that her perfect image cracks. We do this for Will.”

Downstairs, guests were celebrating and enjoying the party. Little did they know that there was another reason for celebration, for on that night, Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet were declared husband and wife. Georgiana could only hope that she and Wick would not come to regret it.


	2. Part II

A guilty conscience was a difficult thing to avoid, if not near impossible.

There were many things that Elizabeth Bennet expected on the first day back at school. However, a crying Georgiana Darcy in front of her desk at the end of the day had not been one of them.

She couldn’t help it—her first thought was, _Oh, what did he do now?_

Maybe she was a little prejudiced, but William Darcy had the ability to offend her and rouse her anger, more so than anyone else she had ever met.

Grabbing the tissue box, Elizabeth walked around her desk and leaned against it. As she waited for Georgiana to calm down, she began to mentally prepare for her next meeting with Mr. Darcy, sure that she would have to ask him to come see her.

She had no inkling that she would be the one to go see him.

The story came out a bit fractured through the sobs, but Elizabeth’s brain froze somewhere around the word “married.”

The rest was just noise.

Holding up her hand, she shook her head slightly as if the action would clear the mental fog. “Wait, just … hold on for a second. Rewind. What did you just say?”

With glistening eyes and tissues clutched to her chest, the young girl was a heart wrenching sight. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Before that. I thought I heard you say ‘married.’” Elizabeth laughed nervously. “Is there a hat full of pranks and you were the unlucky one? Did someone pressure you into doing this? You can tell me, Georgiana. This is just … too elaborate to be real.”

Wiping away the tears, Georgiana looked up at her with an earnest expression. “I-I’m not joking, Miss Bennet. T-The records now show that you are M-Mrs. Darcy. I wasn’t sure if you would want to keep your own name or not. I felt so guilty when I saw you this morning.”

“Because of the name?” The question somehow slipped from her muddled brain.

“No.” She looked down and gestured around her. “Because of _everything_.” Her voice cracked on the last word and more tears followed.

It took a while, crickets might have chirped had it been a cartoon, but eventually reality sunk in. “You’re serious?” Elizabeth looked at the girl with disbelief as if she had just said she was joining the circus. That one might have been more believable than the truth, though.

Elizabeth massaged her temples as pain began to pound there. “I think you need to let your driver know that you don’t need a ride. I’ll take you after we’ve talked.”

While Georgiana sent the message, Elizabeth began to pace in front of the board. _This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening,_ she repeated over and over. _Oh, I’m having heart palpitations. This cannot be happening._

When she felt like she was about to run from the room, she forced herself to sit on her desk in front of the teen. “Start at the beginning. If there has ever been a harebrained, ill-conceived scheme, this has to be it. Why would you do this?”

Georgiana looked down at her hands, thumbs playing nervously with each other. “It’s my brother’s girlfriend. Or I guess, the other woman now.”

“ _Georgiana_.” Really, it was too soon.

Elizabeth took a deep breath; it was on the tip of her tongue to say that she didn’t even like him that way—no matter how handsome he was—but she didn’t want to vent towards his sister. Besides, if she was being honest with herself, a river of denial was running through that statement. “What about her? What caused you to react in this way?”

 _This can’t be happening,_ she thought again, closing her eyes. She was desperately trying to regulate her breathing. Her mother would be the only one elated to hear the news, not that she was going to tell her.

“Are you okay?” Georgiana asked hesitantly.

“Just a small panic attack.” She waved her hand without opening her eyes. “Go on.”

“S-She’s like a storybook villain.” Fresh tears ran over Georgiana’s cheeks. “But she’s careful, and she hardly ever slips up. If we waited for her to slip up again, there’s a good chance that they would be married by then.”

Elizabeth opened her eyes and watched the girl in front of her. “Why didn’t your friend access her phone? Or try to deliberately trigger her with something if you’re so sure?” Then, she quickly added, “Not that I’m condoning what you did or suggesting that you should do more. It’s just that these things come to mind before _marriage._ ”

“I don’t know. I couldn’t see another way. It was like a wall in front of me, and then suddenly, there was a chance.” Georgiana sniffed and crumpled the tissue in her hands. “But I think Wick would’ve tried that. And it would take something big for her to lose her cool; she’s like a horse in a race, only seeing in front of her. Her goal is achieving the status that a marriage to my brother would give her.”

“So that’s what you needed to shake,” Elizabeth finished for her. Then, another thought occurred. “You said again. What happened that caused you to actually follow through with this crazy idea?”

Grabbing a new tissue, Georgiana told her what had happened on Christmas day.

Elizabeth felt her blood boil. Normally, she didn’t like to raise her voice, but that woman would look like she had been on the back of a motorcycle without a helmet on when she was through with her.

With her heart racing, Elizabeth stood and began to pace again. Eventually, she stopped and turned to the young Darcy. “Have you told your brother about what she said?”

_If that man did not believe his own sister. …_

The teen shook her head. “No. I was afraid that she would convince him that I’m acting out. But I promise, Miss Bennet, it’s all true.” She paused and wiped her nose again. “Will doesn’t know yet … about the cyber protection measures.”

“I assumed that much.” Then, she lifted an eyebrow. “Cyber protection measures?”

Georgiana shrugged and sniffed. “It’s what Wick called it. We’re trying to protect Will from her. She only cares about what our family means on the outside, not the inside.”

 _More like ‘Sister Protection Services,’_ Elizabeth thought. 

“Miss Bennet, I love my brother.” She stared down at her hands. “He has done his best to be there for me, especially since he came to see you. It was my turn to do what I could.”

Elizabeth paused. “I’m … glad to hear things have improved. But, Georgiana, you are only sixteen. You can’t carry the responsibility of his choices on your shoulders. Besides, isn’t your brother too smart to be deceived?”

She shook her head again. “She’s sneaky, Miss Bennet. We’ve known her for years through my brother’s best friend, Charles Bingley. When … my dad died, she stepped up and helped Will where she could. She just kind of stayed after that.”

Folding her arms, Elizabeth considered what she had just heard. “Do you mean support became convenience followed by practicality?”

The young girl’s face lit up with hope. “Exactly, Miss Bennet. She goes with him to events he can’t avoid, and it just became … easy. And it made sense in a way. She was basically raised for this social position, and she looks perfect from the outside. Well, except for the cellulite, but I’m still wondering if Wick didn’t edit that photo. Anyway, so you understand why we did it?”

“The what?” Shaking her head, Elizabeth forced herself to focus and looked at Georgiana. “I wouldn’t go that far. Why haven’t you told your brother about … the marriage yet?”

“We were planning on sending an email … but then he didn’t propose on New Year’s Eve. It will probably happen on Valentine’s Day, though. We wanted to delay the fallout for as long as possible.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help it—she rolled her eyes at the cliché of Valentine’s Day proposals. Well, it was almost effortless on that day; everything fell in a neat little pattern, so there was no need to think outside the box. Mr. Darcy seemed to have appreciation for that sort of thing.

“And how do I feature in all of this?” A part of her was still in denial that she was involved. Her lifeline was that it could be undone. _Georgiana needs help. Just focus on helping and get out._

“I trust you,” Georgiana said, shrugging as if to say that should be obvious. It meant even more coming from the teen, because she didn’t allow many people close. “I know you will help, and you won’t take advantage of the situation.”

 _In other words, the money,_ Elizabeth immediately realized and nodded. The uncomplicated statement of trust touched her deeply, and as unbelievable as it was, she felt herself being swayed.

“ _If_ , and that is a big if, I decide to help, how exactly would that work?”

Georgiana smiled hopefully. “It would be great if you could refuse to divorce him.”

With eyes wide in shock, Elizabeth felt a burning sensation in her chest and throat as if she had just had a coughing fit. She moved around the desk in a haze, sunk into her chair, and dropped her head onto the wooden surface.

“Miss Bennet?”

The young teacher held one hand up. “Just … give me a minute. Or twenty.”

~P&P~

Elizabeth didn’t like to casually refer to the past, but it felt as if she was headed for the gallows. Following Georgiana’s directions into an area where houses grew further and further apart, her hands shook on the steering wheel. When the car passed beneath an iron arch, which read _Pemberley,_ she felt the danger of hyperventilation threatening on the rim of the little calmness she clung to.

 _Their house has a name. Of course_ , she thought, struggling to keep a hysterical giggle inside.

As she drove around a corner and through a break in the trees, an intimidating structure appeared in front of them. She glanced at Georgiana, but the girl didn’t look up. Growing up there, it was not surprising that she didn’t experience the surroundings the same way, and her thoughts were clearly on the impending meeting.

Elizabeth looked around, and it was not hard to see why someone would push for a ring. Of course, it didn’t hurt that the owner was good-looking. At that thought, her cheeks burned and she looked at his sister again. Thankfully, the latter didn’t notice anything amiss.

Elizabeth pulled up behind another car in front of the wide staircase that led up to the front door. For a moment, she just stared at the magnificent door, the harebrained scheme and the need for trust gaining new meaning.

Taking a deep breath, she let go of the steering wheel, feeling her courage rise in the face of intimidation. She could do this.

She got out of the car, and when Georgiana made no move to exit as well, Elizabeth walked around the front to open the passenger side door.

“Come on, it’s not going to get any easier.” When the teen still didn’t move, Elizabeth said, “I’m not going to change my mind—I’ll tell him. So I think I should be more nervous, don’t you?”

With a small smile and a grateful look, Georgiana got out.

As they climbed the steps, Elizabeth felt as though weights were tied to her feet. She stared at the large wooden door as the younger girl opened it, so much so that she nearly walked into someone. And not just anyone—probably the last person she ever would have expected.

“Maple?” She blushed and quickly corrected the mistake. “Wilhelm?”

Wilhelm Collins the third, as he proudly referred to himself, was standing in front of her. He was still in the process of bowing while looking back at someone else, and so, he nearly hit her with his head when he suddenly straightened.

Surprised, he focused on her. “Elizabeth? What are you doing here? If you followed me here to tell me that you’ve changed your mind about declining my proposal, then I must insist that we speak at a more opportune time. The nephew of my esteemed and gracious employer, Judge Catherine de Bourgh, lives here.”

“Wilhelm,” she tried to interrupt.

“Although she is retired now, she did me the great honor of hiring me as her personal assistant. It is a privilege to work for her. Never have I met a more brilliant person. She is still as sharp, if not more so, as she must have been at a younger age.”

“Wilhelm,” Elizabeth tried again.

“I must say, I have never met anyone who has aged as well as Judge de Bourgh. She still has the blush of youth shining through, and age has only refined her in all of her magnificent presence. When she speaks, I can only listen as wisdom abounds. I—”

“Mr. Collins,” a deep voice interrupted him, successfully cutting of the torrent of words.

“Oh, my apologies, Mr. Darcy. I am still so very grateful towards your aunt. I am honored that she plucked me from among the applicants to assist her. And you know, she even sent me here with her driver.” He looked down in deference. “I am humbled.”

William Darcy stepped closer and glanced between them, his gaze momentarily pausing on Georgiana before returning to Elizabeth. “You two know each other?”

 _As if it isn’t obvious after that just happened_ , Elizabeth thought, barely managing not to glare at Maple.

“Yes, we were supposed to marry until she unexpectedly broke off our engagement,” Wilhelm said.

This time, she did glare at him. No one had to know their history, and William Darcy had to at least hear _they_ were … married … before they got to the past relationships talk. “What he means is,” she began, forcing herself to look at Mr. Darcy instead. “We knew each other before our paths went different directions.”

Mr. Darcy looked thoughtfully at them, and then he placed a hand on Maple’s shoulder, guiding him towards the door. “Thank you for delivering the papers. Tell my aunt I’ll call her.”

“Of course, Mr. Darcy.” He continued to talk as he walked backwards. “And thank you for the lovely cup of tea. I deeply appreciate your hospitality. Your family’s kindness knows no bounds.”

“Mr. Collins, the stairs,” he replied, looking pointedly past the other man.

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Darcy!” Maple took a step forward again. “I will be forever grateful. You may have just saved my life.”

“I’m sure, Mr. Collins, that only your pride would have been hurt.”

Elizabeth nearly laughed, causing her look away as she pressed her lips together to prevent sound from escaping.

When the door closed, William Darcy turned to her and surprised her with his next words. “I find it hard to believe that you two made it far enough in a relationship to get to the point of marriage. He can be … trying.”

“It was exactly at that point where we disagreed, Mr. Darcy. Unfortunately, he thought I wasn’t serious when I declined and things … spiraled out of control a bit.”

It had happened as the family sat down to enjoy their Christmas day meal, and her mother had declared that no one should interrupt the moment by eating. During Maple’s longwinded speech, her dad had grumbled that the food was getting cold.

No matter how many times Elizabeth had tried to interrupt, he had kept going and was even flattered when she first declined. Then, the speech had continued, filled with his misguided presumptions, and so she declined again. With her temper provoked, she had spoken a tad louder than necessary when she firmly stated that she could not marry him.

Unfortunately, that hadn’t been the end of it. His belt buckle had gotten caught on the delicate table cloth, so when he’d stood. … Well, her mother had stayed in the bedroom for most of the day after that.

Looking up and seeing Mr. Darcy was watching her, she just added, “It was an interesting Christmas.”

He stared at her for a moment longer before turning to Georgiana. “Are you all right? Your message didn’t say much. I was worried about you.”

The poor girl looked like a deer in the headlights. “I’m sorry, Will, so sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just had to talk to Miss Bennet.”

He glanced between them. “About?”

Georgiana had an uneasy expression on her face, almost as if she was about to be sick, and her gaze darted to Elizabeth. “She’ll tell you.”

Feeling nervous, Elizabeth rubbed the inside of her palm with her thumb. She’d been momentarily distracted, but the reason for her being there was back at the forefront of her mind. It also hit her that she was calling her husband Mr. Darcy; they weren’t even on a first name basis. “Mr. Darcy, is Miss Bingley here? There is something we need to talk to you about, and it would be better if she’s not present.”

Elizabeth felt like a specimen in a laboratory as he watched her. “No, she’s not here. What’s going on, Miss Bennet?”

Georgiana took a few steps backward. “You two talk. Call me when you’re done.”

She was going to stop her, but then, Elizabeth thought that she wasn’t sure how he was going to react. With a slight nod, she waited until they were alone in the entrance hall before turning to him. She looked expectantly at him, and when he began to walk down the hallway, she followed.

As the door to his study closed behind them, she took in the dark paneled walls with built-in shelves. If it wasn’t for the pressing matter, then she would have paused in front of the books, reading their titles as her fingers brushed over the spines.

When he indicated that she should take a seat in the sitting area, she chose the sofa while he sat down in the armchair closest to her.

“What is this all about, Miss Bennet?” His gaze pinned her and she felt caught.

The combination of nerves with the heating in the house caused her to feel hot under the collar. Standing again, she took off her coat and placed it beside her, wishing she could stretch time. However, she couldn’t, so she sat back down and folded her hands on her lap. Then, she bravely met his gaze.

“That’s the problem, Mr. Darcy. Technically, I am no longer Miss Bennet.”

He frowned. “I don’t understand—I thought you didn’t accept Collins’ proposal. Did you marry someone else since then? How is Georgiana involved?”

“Mr. Darcy … Can I call you William? It feels really strange not to considering what I’m about to tell you.” She pressed her open palms against her skirt.

He moved his hand impatiently. “You’re the one who insisted when I offered. Just tell me what’s going on.”

Leaning forward, she pressed her hands together. “William, I wouldn’t have been able to marry Ma— Wilhelm even if I wanted to. And I don’t, just to be clear about that. The thing is … your sister is very unhappy and also very concerned. Do you have any idea how she feels about Miss Bingley?”

He also leaned forward with a steely gaze. “Elizabeth, my patience is wearing thin. I would appreciate it if you would tell me what Georgiana has gotten herself into. What has one got to do with other?”

“Us. It’s what she … and a friend … have gotten _us_ into,” she said softly, moving her hand between them. She felt anxious as she gathered the nerve to continue. “Please keep in mind how desperate she must have been and that something must have caused that feeling.”

“Elizabeth.” His jaw clenched.

 _Now is not the time to appreciate the deep cadence of his voice._ Swallowing, she intertwined her fingers and held on tightly.

“Married. There was a computer involved and … well, we’re apparently married.” Her throat cramped from anxiety, and she barely managed to say the last word. With her heart rapidly beating, she tried to breathe deeply before she got lightheaded.

As she looked at him, she wondered if that had been the look on her face when Georgiana had told her. Probably. “I assure you, William, this is not a joke. Your sister completely broke down after school. She feels guilty, but she just wanted to help. Buy some time actually.”

It took a while for him to respond, and when he did, his gaze drilled into hers. “If it’s true, then this isn’t like my sister. She isn’t capable of it, and why would she do this?”

There was nothing like her temper to overrule anxiety. Glaring at him, she stood and responded. “ _If_? There is no _if_. It is done. And if you’re suggesting that I planned this with them, let me stop you right there. I’m not even interested in you.”

 _I’m not,_ she told herself. One of these days she would believe herself.

Out loud, however, she didn’t give him the chance to interrupt. “I had no part in this, and I wouldn’t have agreed had I known. But since someone needs to be there for Georgiana—you’re clearly struggling to see through painted perfection—I’m here and I will help her.”

He stood as well and there was tension visible along his jawline. “Who is responsible for this, Elizabeth? You still haven’t given me an explanation.”

Her hands clenched. “Who do you think? And you’re half right—she doesn’t have the skills, but she is capable.”

“Wick,” he said, grasping whom she was referring to immediately. Turning away with an expression of restrained anger, he walked over to the window before suddenly looking back at her. “Why would they do this?”

She crossed the distance between them, stopping a few steps away from him. “I told you … Miss Bingley. You are intelligent—occasionally aggravating, but intelligent. Nonetheless, I think your observation skills need fine tuning, since you’ve missed some serious character flaws in that one.”

Coldness entered his expression, and his tone was quiet but sharp when he spoke. “I am not discussing my personal life with you.”

She threw her hands up and took a step closer. “I’m already involved! Your sister and honorary family member did that when they made me your wife!” She blushed as the words echoed in her ears.

His gaze intensified at the word, and his voice was low when he replied, “I keep asking, Mrs. Darcy, but you still haven’t told me what happened.”

Swallowing, she took a step back and avoided meeting his gaze.

After a few seconds, she looked up at him. “That’s because this isn’t easy to say, William. It happened on Christmas day. She nearly broke your sister’s heart by threatening what she has left. I believe Georgiana. You should have seen her earlier today.”

“What did Caroline do, Elizabeth?” There was hard tone in his voice, and she suspected it was finally directed in the right direction.

“Miss Bingley didn’t know Georgiana was nearby.” Elizabeth’s voice was quiet, and her heart hurt as she thought about what the teen must have gone through. Turning away, she walked over to the sofa and sat down on the armrest closest to him. Then, she told him what Georgiana had told her.

His appearance became shuttered somewhere near the beginning, but as he turned his back to her and listened, there was a line from his bowed head to his hunched shoulders that said everything. Elizabeth stuck to the facts, not wanting to hurt him further. She could see he blamed himself.

“Why didn’t she come to me?” he asked quietly.

Hesitantly, she stood and walked closer. Before she could second guess herself, she placed her hand on his back. “Honestly … Georgiana was afraid, afraid that Miss Bingley would be able turn all of it on her.”

He turned to her, causing her hand to slide from his back to his upper arm, and there was a need in his gaze that begged her to believe him. “I wouldn’t have dismissed her. Georgie loves our mother’s garden. I know she would never make something like that up. I know her.”

Something happened inside Elizabeth at that moment — a spark that filled her. Looking into his eyes and seeing the pain added to the responsibility that he already carried, her heart longed to reach out to him. “I believe you. But your sister is sixteen, and with everything that has happened, she’s vulnerable. She needs security right now, and Miss Bingley threatened that.”

With his hands in his pockets, William looked down. When he met her gaze again, the expression in his eyes had shifted to a hard look. “I promise, Elizabeth. I will take care of this, all of it.”

Knowing he wasn’t really hers to hold, she removed her hand from his arm. “I know you will. And when you talk to Georgiana … and to the guy who helped her, try to see that they meant well. It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t the best idea, but they had good intentions.”

He seemed intrigued as he looked at her. “Aren’t you furious about all of this? They had no right to involve you.”

She shook her head slightly. “Shock … hurt for her … mad at Miss Bingley … These are the words that come to mind, not anger at them. She wouldn’t have involved me if she didn’t trust me.” The corner of her mouth lifted. “And she thinks I’m good enough for her brother. Somewhere in this mess is a big compliment. I just needed time to process first.”

He returned her smile and something passed between them, but then he moved away and gazed out the window. “I should’ve seen it sooner. I’ve just been so busy, and my mind is constantly occupied by other things. There is always more work waiting to be done.”

She hesitated, but then she stepped closer, stopping beside him. “I know the company is a big responsibility, and I have zero experience in that area, but maybe you need to surround yourself with people you can trust and delegate to. You’ll burnout if you keep pushing yourself, especially with the weight of guilt you feel when you think you’re not there for Georgiana. You don’t have to do everything by yourself.”

Meeting her gaze, another moment passed between them when he said, “Thank you. I’m still struggling to deal with what they did, but I can see you care for her. Thank you for watching out for her.”

She longed to reach out, but she didn’t. Instead, she folded her arms across her middle. “Of course. I know … this is unexpected and uncomfortable, but I want you to know that you don’t have to worry about me. This can all be reversed without another thought about me. I have no intention of … taking advantage of the situation.”

She felt self-conscious as he stared at her before returning his focus to the view outside. “You would go through this just for her?”

She waited until he looked back at her to speak. “I can guarantee you that I would be between you and the door if you wanted to speak to her while still angry. I’m glad you seem … calm.”

Turning away, he walked to the fireplace. “I wouldn’t use the word calm. I’m just not sure what to say to her. When your sixteen-year-old sister has more confidence in her choice of a spouse for you than your own, it says something.”

Her heart ached as he revealed what was going through his mind to her. “You think she has lost confidence in you?” Walking around him, she looked up and met his gaze. “I know that’s not the case. She knows there was a level of effortlessness about the relationship. To me, it sounds like you have been dealing with a lot on your own. I think your sister believes that you deserve more than that.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask if he loved Miss Bingley, but she refrained.

“Sounds like you’ve talked about me.” There was a tiny flicker of amusement as well as an expected level of discomfort visible in his expression.

“You may have come up once or twice,” she replied with a small smile. “But I won’t betray her confidence.”

“Not even for your husband?” He might have attempted to break the awkwardness around the topic, but Elizabeth did not succeed in preventing her cheeks from turning pink.

She swallowed and took a step back. “That would be a difficult position to be in, and I would have to ask not to find myself in it.”

Her answer brought warmth in his gaze. “I would not ask it of you, unless it involved her safety.”

“And in that case, I would tell you.” Understanding and a connection moved between them. “You are a good brother, William. Don’t doubt that. Just look between the lines regarding those you want to add to your family. Things aren’t always what they seem to be.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth.” The deep timbre of his voice reverberated through her, affecting her heart.

Turning away, she walked to the sofa and picked up her coat. “If you need anything,” she began, looking at him. “I’m here. For Georgiana, I mean. Of course, that includes you, but I don’t want to overstep.”

A hint of a smile appeared on his face. “I think we’re way past boundaries.”

Walking towards the door, she turned back with her hand on the doorknob. “I hope you find the truth quickly, William. You and Georgiana deserve … you deserve to be happy. I want that for you, for both of you.”

As she closed the door behind her, she didn’t realize the impact that she had made or the thoughts she filled. Her heart was visible and without any pretense.

~P&P~

Was it possible to miss what she never even had? Elizabeth tried very hard not to think about it in the days that followed.

She watched Georgiana in class, but the girl didn’t show any outward signs to indicate a change had taken place. The teen was still the quiet, reserved girl, smiling shyly when one of the students asked her something.

As Elizabeth continued to process what had happened, she found her heart filled with compassion for the young Darcy and, surprisingly, admiration. Even though it would have been better not to be involved, it was good to see the strength underneath the teen’s cloak of timidity. After all she had been through—first losing her mother at a young age and then her father—she had crawled into a shell, but Elizabeth could see her potential.

Nearly two weeks after the wrecking ball hit her day, Elizabeth asked Georgiana to stay after the bell rang.

“Yes, Miss Bennet?” She appeared nervous as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth watched her closely before walking around the desk, not wanting to talk to her as her teacher. “How have you been?”

“Good, good.” She struggled to meet the older woman’s gaze. “Everything’s been good.”

“That’s … good,” Elizabeth replied, sounding unsure. She had been hoping that it wouldn’t come to this, but she was going to have to ask—the word “good” did not reveal much. Leaning against her desk, she tried to look into Georgiana’s eyes. “Have you seen Miss Bingley again? Did your brother speak to her?”

 _Are we still married?_ she silently added. She had assumed he would take care of everything, including the marriage. He could talk to the guy who did it and he could undo it, right?

Georgiana shook her head. “I’ve seen her, but he hasn’t spoken to her about … you know what. I think he’s trying to see what he missed. But like I said, she’s careful. It could be a while if he’s going to wait and see.”

Disappointment settled deep in her gut. “I see.”

She had hoped he would take immediate action. However, maybe he needed to work through being deceived. At least, that was what she told herself, and it was either improvement—not judging too quickly—or she was also in denial. She was definitely in denial if she said the hurt she felt was only for Georgiana’s sake.

When was the little seed planted in her heart? Looking back, she could see the moment when he looked at Georgiana’s drawing. As agitated as she had been in that meeting, that moment had stood out and it stayed with her. She knew he loved his sister.

When did it begin to grow? When she saw the feeling of failure weighing heavily on him, and she wanted to be there for him, bear it with him if she could.

Georgiana straightened her shoulders and a light of strength entered her eyes. “I have faith in my brother, Miss Bennet. He is watching and she doesn’t know it. She won’t see it coming when he moves.”

Elizabeth smiled slightly. “So it’s a Darcy trait, hmm?”

The teen blushed and began moving toward the door. “Everything’s good, Miss Bennet. I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Elizabeth didn’t move as she thought about what Georgiana had said. Hoping she was right, and also wondering what it meant for the marriage, she turned around and gathered her things. Grading the papers could wait until after dinner.

Unfortunately, not all things were prepared to wait, for she woke up in the middle of night after another dream. Dreaming about a man who might still be her husband was an issue, considering the circumstances. She needed to know what was going on, especially when she thought about the small chance that he might still marry Miss Bingley. Though after seeing his expression, Elizabeth doubted that would happen. Love covered, but without it, convenience could become effort. Effort needed love to endure.

With a measure of fear of what she might discover, Elizabeth picked up her phone and did quick search: _William Darcy and Caroline Bingley_.

The socialite was mentioned here and there, but the only article of interest was in a financial section. There was speculation about what it could mean for Charles Bingley’s company if his sister married William Darcy, considering the business ties involved. Though no engagement had been announced, Caroline Bingley had been seen visiting a renowned jewelry designer.

Elizabeth rubbed her bare ring finger absentmindedly. William Darcy had never filled that special area in her life, but she felt as if a beautiful possibility was slipping through her fingers before she ever got the chance to really hold it. Somehow, with just a few interactions and by seeing through his sister’s eyes, she had seen the man he tried to be and the heart that drove him.

~P&P~

Caroline Bingley was having a very good day. Not only had she and the designer finally settled on a design for her engagement ring—the late Anne Darcy’s ring really wasn’t to her taste—but her sister, Louisa, had reminded her that Leap Year was not that far in the future. At this point, she could wait another year and propose to William if he continued to merely circle the subject. It would give her more time to work on the Georgiana problem anyway; she had never met a more attention demanding person in her life! The girl was always with them.

The redhead narrowed her eyes as she remembered when, on a cold night shortly after New Year’s, the teen had spoiled her plans for the umpteenth time. She had worn a dress that was supposed to induce William to propose, and Georgiana had _sweetly_ offered her a sweater. And not just any sweater—she’d brought her the one with the boarding school’s emblem. It was a declaration of rejection and warfare as far as Caroline was concerned.

With renewed purpose, she got out of the car when her driver held the door open for her. She looked up at Pemberley with her eyes shining with the possibilities for the future, and her smirk showed certainty and determination. Confidence was in her every step as she climbed the steps and opened the door. “William, darling, are you home?”

She smiled as she connected her presence with the word “home,” thinking he would get used to it and eventually step exactly where she wanted him to.

When he exited his study further down the hall, she met him halfway and leaned up to kiss him. However, he turned away, thus she only kissed his cheek. Red lights blinked immediately; there was something aloof about his manner.

Leaning back, she placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him with a playful smile. “What’s wrong? If it’s about missing your call, I’ll make it up to you. I was in an important meeting.”

His hands covered her wrists as he stepped back to create space between them. If she was worried before, the amount just multiplied. “William? Is it Georgiana? I know you’ve been worried, but I think I may have found a solution.”

He let go of her as if she was burning him. “A school on the other side of the country. I know.”

The warning lights were indicating danger, so she tried to smile reassuringly as she thought of a way to change the narrative. It was difficult since she didn’t know how much he knew. Taking a chance, she laughed and said, “Of course, not. I found a school for the gifted in that part of the country, yes, but I was thinking we should search for something similar here. I haven’t found anything yet, so I haven’t said anything.”

His glare caused her to take a step back. “You made a mistake, Caroline. Georgiana heard you on Christmas day. I called the school, and they told me that you inquired if they had an opening for her. They’ve been waiting to hear from you. And that’s not all. Charles told me you asked for the number of the contractor and landscape architect he’d used.”

Her world felt as if it was about to crack like a piece of mosaic glass and one was responsible—Georgiana. “I don’t know what she told you, William, but everything you just said doesn’t mean anything. Yes, I talked to the school. I thought maybe she would find it liberating to be away from all the memories, to make a fresh start.

“And I did speak to a contractor and landscape architect, but you know I’ve been saying we should have the wedding here. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset anyone.” Tilting her head slightly, she said softly, “You know me.”

“That’s just it, Caroline—I’m not sure that I do. When I saw Elizabeth standing up for Georgiana, I realized something.”

Her jaw threatened to clench, but she managed a confused and hurt expression. “Elizabeth?”

He continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “You don’t linger. You ask how Georgiana is doing, but the thought is fleeting because you’re not truly concerned. And I wouldn’t have expected you to feel the same way as I do, but then a remarkable young woman interceded for her as if she was her own sister.” As he paused, she wanted to ask who this _wonderful creature_ was—apparently, Georgiana wasn’t the only cause—but he spoke before she could. “And when that piece dimmed, I wondered about where your mind is really. More and more little things gained new meaning until the image in front of me no longer looked the same.”

She wasn’t about to give up so easily. “I’ve tried to spend time with her, you know I have. She won’t let me in and …” Her eyes glistened with tears. “Constantly, I have to remind you that I need you, too. I know she needs you, but I need you, too. Can’t you see that? You’ve been pulling away for months while I’ve been dreaming about marrying you.”

Silence filled the hallway. Then, while she dealt with the feeling of losing her grip no matter how hard she tried to prevent it, he spoke with a voice that was too quiet. “Marry? Do you want to marry _me_ or the wealth and influence, Caroline? The thing is, we talked about marriage—or if we’re being honest here, you brought it up—but I couldn’t bring myself to take my mother’s ring out of the vault.”

Seeing that he didn’t believe her, she tried another route and sounded very emotional when she spoke. “Who is Elizabeth, William? Is she the reason why you’ve been dragging your feet?”

He watched her carefully as he replied, “My wife. And no, she isn’t the reason, though I’m hoping for a chance.”

It was the little stone that made a big impact. “Y-Your wife?!” she shouted. _No, I haven’t wasted all of these years_.

“Have you just been playing with my feelings until wifey came back? Since when are you married?!”

His eyes narrowed. “Yes, my wife.”

Rage seeped in as her wonderful day twisted into a nightmare. “Did it happen last summer when you and Georgiana went camping? Have you been hiding her under a bush somewhere? Are you saying that because I refused to be eaten alive by mosquitoes, you picked up the first woman you saw and married her?” Sarcasm dripped of her words. “How did you even get married in the middle of nowhere?”

“I didn’t say we got married then, did I? And money buys a lot of things, as you know, Caroline.”

His calm tone infuriated her.

“And what? Did you buy her as well?” she snapped.

It was the wrong thing to say. A thunderous expression moved over his face, and if lightning could strike through his blue eyes, it would have. “Don’t ever say something so degrading about her again. Elizabeth Darcy has more integrity than you ever will. Not everyone has a price.”

Letting the façade go, a cruel smile appeared on her face. “Are you sure about that?” She looked down and when she met his gaze again, she seemed vulnerable. “I can’t believe you did this to me. All this time …”

In an instant, her countenance shifted to cold and calculating. “You see, it’s easy to pretend. You misled me, and you will regret it. All I have to do is cry a few tears and tell my story. The story will be picked up.”

His expression became unreadable, deceptively unaffected. “You would hurt her to get to me? What about your brother? We’ve known each other for years.”

“You should have thought about that before you treated me this way.” She tilted her head slightly. “But if you change your mind, I don’t need you to like me. I just need what you can give me. We’ll see each other again, William.”

With that, she turned and walked away, sure he would change his mind. However, when she descended the steps outside, George Wickham stepped in front of her.

“Don’t threaten my family,” he whispered. “If you want to tell a story, I can write a whole book. As far as I know, they have known each other for months and eloped after you two broke up on New Year’s Eve. It was a beautiful spur of the moment decision, and he had to convince her to give them a real chance afterwards. If you need to hear more, just say the word. Some people are just meant to be, you know?”

“Out of my way, parasite,” she hissed.

Bowing mockingly, he gestured towards the car and watched her walk towards it. The day she threatened his future and his family, Caroline Bingley made a mistake. There had been other ways to deal with the situation, but he wanted her overboard before she could maneuver her way out of it. It had been a crazy idea, but it had worked—the snake appeared when everything she wanted was placed out of reach.

Caroline Bingley left Pemberley that day with only one memento—a broken heel on the gravel driveway. The security footage was watched again and again by Wick and Georgiana, and tears of laughter replaced tears of sorrow.

As for Caroline, she might have tried something if not for the feeling of being painted into a corner. It did not help when her brother cut her off as far as he could; in other words, she only had her own money, and she went through it at an impressive rate. Thus, a nightmare she had never even considered came true—Caroline Bingley had to get a job. At least, it was in the fashion industry, but that also meant long hours and her employer did not tolerate slackers.

~P&P~

After that one online search, Elizabeth refrained from doing another. It wasn’t easy, though, and she developed the habit of moving her thumb along the underside of her bare ring finger, especially on Valentine’s Day—the day Georgiana feared he would propose.

However, the only change was in Georgiana. It was there in the little things—a quiet joy that lit up her eyes, a hesitant hand she raised to answer a question in class, and in a drawing of a thawing meadow left behind after class. The young girl even helped one of the other students with Elizabeth’s class, and the teacher observed all of this with a grateful heart.

Although she suspected that Georgiana was more the reason for the sudden need for tutoring, the lacrosse player’s grades weren’t that bad, she didn’t say anything, only kept an eye on her. It did Elizabeth good to see the young girl coming out of her shell.

Until one day when Georgiana suddenly returned to spending time in her class after school. Elizabeth watched her with concern, but she seemed fine. More than fine really—there was a small smile on her face as she drew. When the time came to leave, she asked Elizabeth to walk with her. She was visibly disappointed when her teacher said that her car was in the opposite direction.

The following day saw a repeat of the events, except this time the teen came with an idea for a project that she wanted to discuss. “I’m sorry I didn’t remember sooner, Miss Bennet. But thank you for walking with me.”

“No problem, Georgiana.” Elizabeth wrapped her scarf around her neck as they approached the doors. “But I’m not sure if I’ll be able to help. I can ask one of my sister’s, though. Mary is studying physics.”

The chill in the February air hit them, but Georgiana’s smile didn’t dim in the slightest. “Oh, you have helped a lot, Miss Bennet.” Then, she looked toward the end of the wide concrete walkway. “Look, William’s here! What a nice surprise.”

 _Sure it is_ , Elizabeth thought. She seriously doubted that his presence was unexpected.

Stopping close to the car, her hand nervously touched her scarf. “It’s nice to see you again,” she said quietly, wishing she could somehow detect if he was still seeing Caroline.

“You, too,” he responded, his gaze fixed on her.

“Bye, Miss Bennet.” Georgiana slipped in earphones and closed the car door behind her, leaving her brother and Elizabeth alone. Awkwardness was unavoidable.

“How have you been?” she asked him, folding her arms as if to guard against the chill. However, it was the longing of “what if” that she wanted to suppress. Hope could be dangerous for a fragile heart.

“Good.” There was a slightly pause. “And you?”

“I’m fine.” She glanced at the tips of her boots before meeting his gaze. “I’ve just been wondering if I’m still legally bound to you.” As with the awkwardness, a blush was unavoidable. She could only hope that he thought it was due to the cold.

His hands pushed into his coat pockets. “Bound. It’s a strong word, isn’t it?” He stared at her unwaveringly.

Swallowing, she replied, “It is.”

He was silent for a few seconds. “Something so strong shouldn’t be broken easily.”

Confusion with a sliver of hope swept through her mind. “If it is, then it wasn’t strong to begin with,” she responded, watching him closely.

Nodding slightly, he took a step closer. “I’ve been waiting to come see you. Georgiana said she got the feeling that you don’t like Valentine’s Day, so a big gesture might be the wrong thing to do.”

She tilted her head a little and a laugh escaped. “I never said that. I think she misread my reaction when she told me you might propose on Valentine’s.”

One of his brows lifted a bit, causing her to feel warmth heating her cheeks. “It bothered you,” he stated.

“Not for the reason you’re implying,” she quickly replied. When he didn’t say anything, she added, “Or at least, it wasn’t the primary reason.”

“Elizabeth, I didn’t plan on seeing you today, but …” He glanced at the car behind him. “I have a sister who cares and meddles in equal measure. I’ve been trying to figure out if I can ask you or if it would be wrong of me, considering the position we’re in. I don’t want to put pressure on you. But I don’t want to just walk away, either.”

“What are you saying?” she asked softly, afraid to hope even as it grew of its own volition.

Pulling his hand out of his coat pocket, he reached out and gently took her hand in his. “Before I ask Wick to undo this, would you go on a date with me, Mrs. Darcy?”

It was probably the most romantic moment of her life, which included an excited “yes!” from Cupid in the car—also known as his sister, Georgiana. It was doubtful that she could have heard them, but she must have developed her reading between the lines skills with a certain redhead. Although, the slightly ajar car door certainly contributed.

Laughing, Elizabeth took a step closer and looked up at him. “I take it the other woman is no longer in picture?”

He nearly flinched in reaction, though, in reality, he only closed his eyes for a moment. Tightening his grip on her hand momentarily, he met her gaze.

“Every trace of her has been removed, but she hadn’t left a mark to begin with.” His other hand reached out and he held her hands against his chest. “Unlike you. You are unforgettable.”

“You’ve invaded my thoughts as well.” She smiled up at him. “I would love to go on a date with you, Mr. Darcy. Preferably inside, though. My nose is complaining.”

Joy flickered in his gaze as he moved to wrap his arms around her. “Your nose should put in a complaint with the matchmaking department. Georgiana did not consider the weather.”

A head peeked around the car door. “I did. You’re holding her, aren’t you?”

William and Elizabeth glanced toward the car, and as they began to laugh, he leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. “The kiss will have to wait until the date. I don’t want to give her any other ideas.”

It felt as though happiness was radiating from her. “Absolutely. Especially now—”

“No!” Georgiana interrupted with a shout, nearly tumbling out of the car in her rush to get out. Her panicked gaze begged Elizabeth not to tell her brother about a certain lacrosse player.

William’s brow rose slightly. “Anything else that I should know about?”

~P&P~

_Epilogue_

Christmas day that year was very different from the previous one. People filled the rooms of Pemberley again, but they weren’t dressed for an elegant event. They were all wearing hand knitted Christmas sweaters, since Mrs. Bennet believed a knitting circle was the best way to know what was going on in the lives of her daughters. They met weekly—Mary had to join by way of video chat—and the circle now included Georgiana and her aunt, Judge de Bourgh. The formidable woman complained about coercion, but it was clear that she actually enjoyed it. She had a certain way about her that ensured muscles used for laughter got their daily exercise.

When Catherine de Bourgh had realized that her assistant had planned on marrying her nephew’s bride, she looked at Elizabeth and said drily, “Your mind is too independent for his. It never would have worked.” Then, she had continued loudly. “Nephew! I’m so glad I’m able to have a conversation with your wife. I have enough of nodding and agreeing around me every day. And that upstart was like a GPS—always searching for a way to recalculate the conversation to her liking.”

Elizabeth smiled at the memory and paused in the large archway that led to the great room, watching her family and friends. It was her first Christmas in her new home. In fact, there was still a box or two waiting to be unpacked. Their relationship had survived the expected trials—her stepping into a new social position at galas where William was expected, and of course, the day her mother found out. Mrs. Bennet took some getting used to. There had also been the adjustment of getting to know him for who he was and not just as Georgiana’s brother or her unexpected husband. It hadn’t been easy, but it was always worth it. Elizabeth knew their relationship, as well as them as a family, would continue to mature. He still lit her temper at times, but mostly it was a friendly debate over a game of chess.

Looking down, she stared at the ring on her finger that had been his mother’s. In a week, on New Year’s Eve, they planned on renewing their vows—according to outsiders—and for close family, it was their official wedding. He had proposed during Thanksgiving dinner, saying he was thankful for her and his family, which resulted in more than a few tears around the table. Until Wick said he had hidden the ring in the turkey. It had been a joke—the ring was still in Darcy’s pocket—but Mrs. Bennet was still not over him ruining the proposal. The rest, however, laughed, especially when Mrs. Bennet looked ready to hit him.

It should also be said that Judge de Bourgh’s expression had been a sight to behold as Mrs. Bennet discussed her Black Friday shopping route—the woman had never shopped for bargain deals in her life. When Mrs. Fran Bennet discovered this oversight, she sought to correct it the very next day. Somewhere around Thanksgiving and Judge Catherine de Bourgh recovering from Black Friday, Pemberley became the holiday hub; close family and friends arrived for the festive season without anyone being able to say when exactly the arrangement was made.

“Mary-Anne!” Catherine de Bourgh called, holding up the seating chart for the wedding.

Fran turned away from the Christmas tree. “For the last time, Cathy, my daughter’s name is _Mary_.”

“Yes, and if I’d had a daughter, I would’ve named her Anne. I think Mary-Anne is a nice compromise,” the older woman replied. “And my name is Catherine, not Cathy.”

“You’re family now,” Fran replied, waving her hand. “Catherine is nice—after all, it's also Kitty’s name—but you need to relax, beginning with your name. I feel like I did something wrong every time I hear, ‘Judge Catherine de Bourgh.’”

“Mother!” Mary exclaimed.

“I’m just saying,” Fran replied, holding up a hand to placate her daughter.

Judge de Bourgh lifted her chin in response. “As long as you use the moniker only around family, I can live with it. I will never hear the end of this if my social circle is present. Or so I assume. They would never dare say anything to my face.”

“Which is why you need to relax with family, Cathy,” Fran replied, moving another ornament on the tree. “There … all done. Now we have the perfect placements for our own pieces.”

It was a Bennet tradition to add the last pieces, the ones with their names on them, on Christmas Eve. Fran stood back to admire her handiwork. Over by the window, Georgiana sat on a couch next to her boyfriend, Jamie—the lacrosse player who didn’t need tutoring. Not far from them, Jane Bennet sat next to Charles Bingley, who was completely enamored with her. He had distanced himself from his sisters after the incident, though he occasionally heard from Louisa and her husband.

Wick entered the room from the direction of the dining room, rushing for the armchair before someone else sat in it, all in an attempt to keep the youngest Bennet sister at bay. She trailed behind him like a shadow. On the bright side, he inadvertently motivated her studies, since she was determined to follow him to his school.

Smiling, Elizabeth watched as he concentrated on his tablet and pretended not to notice when Lydia entered. Disappointment was visible on the young Bennet’s face when she couldn’t sit next to him, and she sulked as she sat down next to Kitty. Eventually, she would have to face the reality that Wick appeared interested in Mary and not in her. His eyes followed the middle Bennet sister as she went over to Aunt Catherine, his gaze darting to her frequently as the two discussed the seating chart. The arrow had clearly hit him, since he volunteered to help them and moved to sit by two of the wedding planners. As long as they kept it small and not ridiculous, Elizabeth didn’t mind what new idea they were incorporating.

Moving around the tree, Mrs. Bennet lit up at the sight of her second eldest, Elizabeth. “What do you think, Lizzy? I was just telling your father that we should have another ornament made. You know I hope to be a grandmother soon.”

“Mom!” Her face heated as others laughed.

“A little Darcy is just what we need,” Wick said, grinning as he looked up from the tablet. Turning to Mary, he lightly nudged her with his elbow. “Let’s start a little Darcy petition.”

“I’ll sign,” a deeper voice said as the man it belonged to wrapped his arm around Elizabeth.

Pretending to be displeased, Elizabeth frowned up at him. “So you doubt my abilities to handle a class, but you trust me with your offspring?”

“In my defense, I didn’t intend for you to hear me.” William turned fully towards Elizabeth, wrapping both of his arms around her. “And like I said before, I take it back. You are a gifted teacher.”

“That you are!” Mr. Bennet inserted, a retired professor himself.

“And you will be an exceptional mother,” William added, watching her with an expression that did nothing to hide his affection. No longer did he seem heavily burdened. His responsibilities were still the same, but now there was a healthy balance to their lives. It was an ongoing effort, but Elizabeth’s heart had healed the hurt within Pemberley’s walls.

With a small smile and her hand behind his head, she guided him closer and whispered, “We will just have to wait and see what gifts the new year brings, Mr. Darcy. But first, I should probably say, ‘I do.’” Then, she pointed up at the mistletoe above their heads.

“Agreed, Mrs. Darcy.” Closing the remaining distance, he kissed her and she was sure she would never get tired of being in his arms. She loved him. The attraction she had felt had grown deeper, had strengthened to enable it to endure no matter the season. She knew him as he knew her.

“Don’t worry. By the looks of it, that space for our grandchildren in your arms will be filled soon enough,” Mr. Bennet said to his wife, chuckling.

Blushing slightly, Elizabeth turned away but remained close to William. Looking at her father, she had to admit that, with his warmth, it was not hard to imagine a grandchild on his knee, either.

“I think it’s time for my gift,” Georgiana said, getting up and leaving the room.

Elizabeth glanced questioningly at the rest of the people gathered, but no one seemed to know what she had planned. Returning with a bag, Georgiana began handing out her favorite chocolate bar to everyone. She seemed emotional as she gave William and Elizabeth theirs.

Then, she stepped aside to stand next to them, and she took a few moments to gather her thoughts as she stared down at the bar in her hand. She swallowed slowly as her thumb moved along the wrapper. When she looked up, it was with a shaky yet joyful smile.

“One moment can have a lasting impact,” she began, looking around the room. “I’m thankful for all of the moments that brought us here together. A year ago, I never would’ve been able to imagine how much would change in a year.”

Then, she turned to her brother. “I am so grateful and so happy to see you happy.”

Her gaze moved to the woman who had started as her teacher, but she had become friend, a mentor and a sister. “Thank you for not running away when I told you that you are married to my brother.”

Everyone laughed at that, though affection was also visible as the couple looked at each other.

Georgiana looked at Wick and smiled. “And thank you for your crazy idea. I’m sure you are going to think of the app no else thought of, but can’t be without, and you’ll make a huge success of it.”

“I’ll eat to that.” Wick lifted his chocolate bar.

With a heart overflowing, Elizabeth stepped forward and hugged Georgiana. “Thank you … for everything.”

“Thank you,” William said, placing his arm around his sister. “Just don’t do it again. Others might not be so forgiving.”

“Well, maybe four more times,” his mother-in-law said, laughing. “I have four other daughters, you know.”

As laughter filled the halls of Pemberley, the gift of love wrapped around everyone gathered there. One act had changed everything. Georgiana, with a little help, had taken an extraordinary step to ensure her brother’s happiness and the well-being of their family. It had been exceptional. It had been love’s measure.

The End


End file.
